Session 21 War were declared...
(6964) Lian: its why he gets to rise Jesus style (6966) Shadell: Right. (6966) Shadell: He and a few other million extras died for your sins. (6967) Ceylin: The first commandment of the Church of Lelouchism is 'be really careful what you say if you have mind control powers.' (6964) Lian: Extras don't count that's why the have half the health levels (6964) Lian: How much time do you want to give the Mask to counter attack? (6967) Ceylin: Like I said, Ceylin only needs a really small area, like a block to a square mile. She mostly just plans to stake it out and then run. (6966) Shadell: Niet'll be in hell working until the more strategically minded need her. (6964) Lian: So I guess its up to ceylin how much time you have (6967) Ceylin: If they're under attack by the Mask, she'd probably take anybody she could get her hands on back to Creation. (6964) Lian: I am just seeing how long you are willing to wait to get back to defend what will likely be attacked (6967) Ceylin: Like I said, she plans to take a very short time for it. If it looks to be more than a few hours of rounding up demons and browbeating them into following her, she'll probably just go straight to Creation and worry about getting land later. (6964) Lian: your plan shouldn't take that long, just seeing how much effort shes' willing ot put in (6967) Ceylin: At the moment, not much. Holding onto their territory in Creation comes first. (6964) Lian: well then what is the plan he could do a pop up invasion ala thorns just about anywhere.. mind you he's missing his major citadel based attack but a shadowland where you don't want it is very annoying (6967) Ceylin: I think that's where we go to Niet and Sabine for How Not To Get Fucked Over By Ghosts 101. (6966) Shadell: Wyld shape salt. (6964) Lian: You're going to salt your entire country? (6966) Niet: A few perfect catapults in key locations around the city, a few tons of salt. (6966) Niet: Also arm the troops with it if there's enough. (6966) Niet: Whitewallish tactics. (6966) Niet: Once there's enough salt, Niet gets crafting important stuff. Like armor she can wear. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Fuck yes, salt everywhere. (6966) Niet: We need the land to farm. (6964) Lian: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/rpg/images/f/fe/Year1.jp You have an extremely large area to be targeted (6967) Ceylin: Does Whitewall actually have salt catapults? (6966) Niet: Yes. (6966) Niet: Using it as a military weapon, not across the entire environment. (6964) Lian: where are you going to defend? You have alot of territory.. of course so does he (6966) Niet: We don't have many population centers aside from the city itself and the guild bases, right? (6966) Niet: And nothing that's strategically useful. (6966) Niet: He could knock out the trains. (6967) Ceylin: The map is refusing to load for me. (6964) Lian: He could also setup one of those growing shadowlands like the one around thorns in the middle of nowhere (6967) Ceylin: Yeah, I'm guessing mostly fortify Denandsor and put a decent amount of guards along the borders so we have some warning if he sends an army or something. (6964) Lian: but he can attack you anywhere that's something you know, you have no real knowledge of what happens in the Underworld (6966) Niet: Scout the area. (6966) Niet: We send people throughout the region, not just at the borders. (6964) Lian: what do you have to scout the underworld? (6967) Ceylin: I think the idea is to have enough people spread through our territory that we know if a shadowland the size of Florida opens somewhere. (6966) Niet: Yeah. (6964) Lian: what communications setup are you using? (6966) Niet: Pings! If people stop coming back we panic. (6966) Niet: Incidentally that was a joke. (6967) Ceylin: Ritual of Elemental Empowerment on tin cans and string! (6966) Niet: Use agatae? (6967) Ceylin: Do we have any communication equipment? (6966) Niet: Or other quick demons that can be intangible? (6964) Lian: so you want to have Agatae patrol your area? (6966) Niet: Sounds reasonable. (6966) Niet: Wait, the they're crazy. (6966) Niet: Well, clock reports carefully as well as which return and which don't. (6964) Lian: less crazy than sending out unbound bloodapes (6964) Lian: How many do you round up? Using just the Defiler advantage? (6967) Ceylin: And Ceylin could whip out her new emergency broadcast system if she were in an area with lots of them. (6966) Niet: Niet'll round up some, but she'll go back to crafting soon enough. (6964) Lian: ..actually that's much more effective (6966) Niet: If the city's fine, there isn't that much loss. (6966) Niet: So, Niet'll just craft salt for a day or two then. (6964) Lian: and launchers, and get them shipped (6967) Ceylin: I need to reconnect, BRB. (6967) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (6967) Kel (exit): 22:18 (6966) Niet: We have an airboat and a giant gate to hell. (6966) Niet: Mortals and god-blooded can take care of shipping stuff. (6964) Lian: 8 hours after you send out the bugs one comes back, "HEY HEY HEY LISTEN!" (6964) Lian: (I am presuming you sent them out with instruction of "come back if you find something bad") (6990) Kel (enter): 22:24 (6966) Niet: (That and come back after a set period of time.) (6964) Lian: anyway one comes back after 8 hours (6990) Kel: New to my long list of grievances against Windows 7 is the fact that it confuses BitTorrent into blocking up commonly-used internet ports. (6964) Lian: anyway one came back after 8 hours, "Hey Hey Listen!" (6990) Ceylin: (( Damn those Navi bugs. )) (6990) Ceylin: "Yeah?" (6964) Lian: "There's a machine its eating humans" (6990) Ceylin: "Just one?" (6990) Ceylin: "And no people with it?" (6964) Lian: "its dark and scary" (6966) Niet: (Freaking void circle.) (6990) Ceylin: "... just one? He must not think very highly of us." (6966) Niet: "It could be a trap." (6990) Ceylin: "Where is it?" (6964) Lian: "its that way that way"The bug points (6990) Ceylin: "How informative." Ceylin glances at Lightning. "You wanna go check it out to see if it's anything we should even worry about?" (6964) Lian: (*Points out something that lives in malfeas called an area "Scary") (6966) Niet: "If it's a trap, it might be best to go together." (6990) Ceylin: "If it's a trap, she can still probably check it out and come back without getting noticed... and if it's a decoy and we all go, then we're fucked." (6964) Lian: While you are talking another one flies up, "HEY HEY There's a not Hellstrider breaking your other city!" (6966) Niet: "Other city? (6964) Lian: "West one!" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, you want me to walk into a trap?" (6966) Niet: "Any army with it?" (6964) Lian: "Ghosts!" (6966) Niet: "Tch. Not cute at all." (6964) Lian: And another one, "Hey There's a machine eating people North!" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck shit fuck fuck where the hell am I going?" (6966) Niet: "We'd need an army to fight an army." (6990) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Niet, do you have any idea what these machiens are?" (6966) Niet: ('oh fuck we're in a shadowland' machines.) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "How about I go piss on them." (6966) Niet: "Juggs and one other might be able to destroy a machine." (6990) Ceylin: "What the hell are they that we'd need him to beat them up?" (6964) Lian: "They make things scary!" The Agatae says helpfully (6990) Ceylin: "If they've got a warstrider with an army with it, it's probably led by one of his Abyssals. That should be our first priority." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to make a fucking sex toy out of your antennae, you useless empty carapace." (6966) Niet: "They make shadowlands." (6966) Niet: "Not cute in the least." (6990) Ceylin: "Might have to split up. I could go to handle the army, somebody else take Juggernaut to tackle one of the machines..." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet is the only one who's been able to fuck that thing into submission." (6966) Niet: "You want me to go?" (6990) Ceylin: "The way I see it, it's either that, or we all go to each of them if we can get between them fast enough." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "You don't do anything i => ielse/i => /i useful." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "You don't do anything else useful." (6966) Niet: "Fine then, I'll go after one of the machines. They might be cute." (6966) Niet: "But what if it's a diversion?" (6966) Niet: (Silly, we can leave Sabine and Mirage here. Did you forget about them?) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((yes)) (6990) Ceylin: "If it's a diversion, it's not one we can afford to ignore that easily. We'll leave some of the beetles here to come get us if Denandsor is attacked." (6964) Lian: (and your robots and the other demons you have safely around and the first age weapons) (6964) Lian: so what is the plan? (6990) Ceylin: I think we're splitting up. (6964) Lian: who is going where? (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: man i dunno (6990) Ceylin: I think Ceylin's going for the army and Niet's taking Juggernaut to tackle a machine. (6990) Ceylin: Might want to have Lightning just accompany one of them. (6990) Ceylin: ... though if Juggernaut is about the equal of one, Lightning might be able to take it. (6966) Niet: The issue is beating hardness. (6966) Niet: Giant war machines tend to be made of metal. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has acid swords. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Fuck your metal. (6964) Lian: Just curious if you are letting one get finished (6966) Niet: Ah, such would be really bad. (6966) Niet: Well, so much in that we lose a lot of defensibility. (6990) Ceylin: Forsaken Life Engine, you think? (6966) Niet: Yep. (6990) Ceylin: Now I'm half tempted to have Ceylin go for one just because it's something she could probably beat up that Lightning would have trouble with. (6966) Niet: The problem is that leaves Lightning commanding an army. (6966) Niet: No one else has the war for that. (6990) Ceylin: Yeah. (6990) Ceylin: And I think Lightning could actually take one. (6990) Ceylin: Well, it'd be a bit touch-and-go, but... (6966) Niet: Yeah. (6990) Ceylin: On one hand, their accuracy sucks, on the other, they can do 8-attack flurries. (6964) Lian: (16) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: How would I do itif I wanted to do a full flurry with all foru weapons? (6966) Niet: Just make attacks with every weapon using that weapon's stats. (6964) Lian: (You'd make 12 attacks) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 6 with each? (6964) Lian: Each weapon can attack 3 times, you have 14 base damage (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Right. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: But you were talking something about doubling the other day. (6966) Niet: Are all four Kimberyized? (6964) Lian: YOu used to do significantly less damage (6964) Lian: They'd also do acid and attack spirits (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: No, just two of them. (6966) Niet: So aren't the other two at less damage? (6964) Lian: YOu got 4 of them (6964) Lian: did you ever decide what to do with the bracers? (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: I think she decided not to attune to them. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait, 4 kimberyswords? (6964) Lian: yes (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: when did this happen (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: fuck yes (6964) Lian: I gave you 4 (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: i was unaware of this (6966) Niet: And not attuning bracers? (6966) Niet: You do realize how amazing they are, right? (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: I don't want to waste more motes. (6964) Lian: So who is going where? (6964) Lian: also the airspeed velocity of a laden Lightning is probably faster than you could get your army packed up and ready (6966) Niet: Niet's taking one of the engines with Juggernaught. (6990) Ceylin: Well yeah, but she's not a mass combat unit. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Okay, fine, I'll attune to the bracers (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Now that I actually have a form charm. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: How many motes? (6964) Lian: It counts for Shintai so you always had them (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: oh (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: what (6964) Lian: or an option anyway if you wwent to shintai (6966) Niet: Shintai are form-type. (6964) Lian: 8 motes (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: k (6964) Lian: no, I was pointing out its possible in the time it take to get your army ready you could fly by lightning and get back (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Now I only have like 20 motes to use. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: fff (6990) Ceylin: Oh, cool. Ceylin could go with Lightning to take one of the machines, then come back and get the army to go tackle the ghosts. (6990) Ceylin: Once she picks up crafting, Ceylin's going to have to make a turbo-rickshaw to make travel-by-Scourge more dignified. (6964) Lian: clearly Lightnig would prefer a saddle (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: dammit (6964) Lian: So lightning/ceylin go north, Nieth Jugg the south one? (6990) Ceylin: Sounds about right. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flies north! (6964) Lian: Alright you get to the area, its clearly dark and twisted much likde when the Mask invaded Thorns its walking around tripod style picking up oeople as it goes (6966) Niet: Niet takes a second to look around for anyone looking like a deathknight. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ...she dumps Ceylin. "Fuck you." (6964) Lian: (you know the roll) (6990) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,4,3,2,1 = (2) JB (6966) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,6,5,5,4,1 = (2) (6964) Lian: (niet sees nothing) (6990) Ceylin: (( Are we doing both battles at the same time, or did Niet come with the other two? )) (6964) Lian: (at the same time) (6964) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5,4,1 = (1) (6964) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8 = (4) (6964) Lian: (JB Lightning, Niet, Jugg) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,6,4 = (4) (6966) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,3,1 = (0) (6966) Niet: (Juggernaught botches.) (6966) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,3,3 = (2) (6964) Lian: (LIghtning) (6964) Lian: (Niet) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crosses all four swords in a huge X shape, acid dripping from them, as a huge gout of fire with Old Realm symbols in it erupts from her body. (6964) Lian: (Form charm?) (6966) Niet: Niet stretches her telekinetic muscles and wraps around the creature. Near invisible tendrils of essence wrap around the machine's grabbing arms and legs, trussing it up like a bird to be eaten. (6964) Lian: (2 for niet) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Activating Fire Dragon Form, getting bonus from bracerz.))' (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And failign to hit enter.)) (6966) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,5,3,3,2,1,1 = (9) (6964) Lian: (2 stunt if you want to try and wind it) (6964) Lian: Niet succeeds in catching the machine that imediately tries to break it (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,6,3,3,2,1 = (3) (6964) Lian: and fails (6964) Lian: Lightning and Ceylin's one starts moving towards them, its 8 arms go to grab Lightning (6964) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,7,5,5,1,1,1 = (7) (6964) Lian: And they are successful! Ceylin's go (6990) Ceylin: Ceylin closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them and lets out a bellow as she hulks out and grows a foot or so. (( Infernal Monster Form. )) (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (1) (6964) Lian: (..so much fail) go Niet, go jusggernaut (6964) Lian: (go lightning) (6966) Niet: Juggernaught, still in human form, leaps forward with enough force to tear up the ground behind it, and punches the thing in front of it with enough force to tear through even the unbreakable. (6966) Niet: It's a lot easier to hit things when they aren't so comparatively tiny. (6964) Lian: (2) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I'm not clinchified?)) (6964) Lian: (Lightning is clinched you cna try and gain control of hte clinch and escape) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wut iz roll)) (6964) Lian: (Strength or Dex+Ma, Excellency is applicable) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,5,5,3,1,1,1 = (4) (6966) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,6,6,4 = (5) (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,5,4,3 = (4) (6964) Lian: it starts to feed Lightning into its setup as she fails to break free (6964) Lian: Ceylin's go (6990) Ceylin: (( Are all of its limbs tied up with eating Lightning? )) (6966) Niet: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (6) (6964) Lian: 9They are holding themselves around Lightning) (6964) Lian: (Niet, maintaining clinche roll) (6990) Ceylin: "Hey. Gimme that back." Ceylin charges at the thing and leaps onto its leg, wrapping her legs around it to support herself as she slams both fists into its body. (6964) Lian: (2) (6990) Ceylin: (( Paying for full Crashing Rage and flurrying twice. )) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, back! You didn't have me!" (6990) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (4) Attack (6990) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (8) Attack (6990) Ceylin: (( Second attack has the same amount of dice thanks to the +1 Str from IMS form. )) (6966) Niet: Niet focuses a bit of her energy, wrapping the creature even more tightly. She's visibly concentrating and a bead of sweat rolls down her forehad. "Juggs! Pound pound time!" (6964) Lian: (second one succeeds it has a soak of 15) (6964) Lian: (2 Niet roll) (6966) Niet: d15.descending().vs(7) => d15.descending().vs(7) (6966) Niet: d15.descending().vs(7) => d15.descending().vs(7) (6966) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,7,4,4,4,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (6) (6990) Ceylin: (( What's the threshold? )) (6964) Lian: (4) (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,5,3,2,1 = (3) (6990) Ceylin: 36d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (16) Damage (6990) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,2 = (1) Acid Damage (6964) Lian: Ceylin leaves a large bend in it, Lightning's turn (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,5,5,4,3,3,3,1 = (3) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DAMMIT)) (6964) Lian: Niet, it fails to break free, go jugg (6964) Lian: (Plaid you can use excellency to double your pool) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I knoooow, but jeez, it's ten dice. I should be getting this.)) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And I'm not blowing 10m, I need that for killing.)) (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,6,6,4,3,2 = (2) (6964) Lian: (you have control of the grapple I presume you want to break free?) (6966) Niet: Jugg continues pounding the beast to shreds. It's not like she has any other marketable skills. (6966) Niet: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYYL1vybRU4 ) (6964) Lian: (1, you know the roll) (6964) Lian: (Lightning, you gained control of the grapple and thus have the option of breaking free I presume you do, yes?) (6966) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5,5,5,4,4,2,1 = (1) (6964) Lian: (it almost missed an unmoving target!) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh! Right, yes, sorry, I thought you were talking to Niet.)) (6964) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,6,6,5,3,1,1,1 = (5) (6964) Lian: and one tries to grab and fails (6964) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,3,3,3,1 = (5) (6964) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,1 = (6) (6964) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,4,4,3,2,1 = (7) (6964) Lian: (I presume you will pd the two other grabs?) (6966) Niet: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) 45-22+2 (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Me? Or Niet?)) (6964) Lian: (Lightning I presume you want to pd being grabbed) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (6964) Lian: (wait nevermind I didn't add in something You don't need to PD) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Did you take into account the bonus from F - yeah.)) (6964) Lian: (Ceylin, Lightning, Niet) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And do the bracers give bonus too?)) (6964) Lian: (yes, and they grant your attcks peircing) (6990) Ceylin: Ceylin stays wrapped on the thing's leg, hammering away at the dent she made, then just starting to rip out whatever important-looking bones or nerves she sees running through it once she pierces the surface. (( Same deal as last turn. )) (6964) Lian: (2, you know how it works) (6990) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,2,2,1 = (10) Attack (6990) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (10) Attack (6964) Lian: (6, 5) (6966) Niet: Niet continues to apply her will in much the same way. "Go Juggy Go Juggy Go!". Seeing as how the machine isn't giving much resistance this means jumping up and down and cheering on Juggernaught while she continues to hold it still. Much bouncing abounds. (6964) Lian: (soak of 15) (6964) Lian: (2 niet) (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,6,6,5,5 = (4) (6966) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (6) 45-22+2 (6990) Ceylin: 42d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (15) Damage (6990) Ceylin: 41d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (15) Damage (6990) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5 = (0) Acid Damage (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ZERO)) (6964) Lian: Ceyclin ussecsfully bends it towars the ground (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Once Lightning has escaped the tentacley grasp, she hovers in the air for a moment as green fire begins to ripple up and down her swords, mixing with the acid and dripping from the blades. Once the weapons are completely engulfed in the fire, she points herself forward, holds the swords in an arrangement remarkably reminiscent of a zergling, then starts to spin at brain-frazzling speeds as she flies straight into the thing's mouth. (6964) Lian: (niet holds) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YOU COMBO. 10 motes on excellency, 3 on Searing Fist Attack.)) (6964) Lian: (2 lightning) (6964) Lian: (and your flurry I presume) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, right.)) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FLurry of... shit, how many? 12?)) (6964) Lian: (yes) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,8,8,7,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (10) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (8) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (11) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2 = (3) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (9) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,1,1 = (6) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,1 = (8) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,6,6,6,6,6,5,3,3,2,2 = (7) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,6,5,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (6) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,7,7,7,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (8) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,4,1,1 = (8) (6966) Niet: Juggernaught pounds. Finally does more than 8 damage and score! Or not. (6964) Lian: (11 hits) (6964) Lian: (You haven't rolled for jugg's hitting yet) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AND I'm doing the Adorjan Mythos Exultant!)) (6966) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,5 = (5) Bang Bang Juggy's Silver Hand ... (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So fuck that, two levels of damage!)) (6964) Lian: (Holding calculating threasholds) (6966) Niet: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (17) 45-22+7 (6964) Lian: (1, 7, 4, 9, 3, 1, 3, 4, 1 4, 4 (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What's its soak?)) (6964) Lian: (its soak is 11 after piercing) (6990) Ceylin: (( And Hardness. )) (6964) Lian: (PIERCING!) (6990) Ceylin: (( Piercing interacts with Hardness? )) (6964) Lian: (Yes) (6990) Ceylin: (( Where the hell is that hidden? )) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((GODDAMMIT I'M CONFUSED NOW)) (6966) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,6,5,4,3,2 = (2) 45-22+7 (6964) Lian: (Lightning add those numbers i wrote to 15, subtract 11, roll dice) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay. I CAN MATH :D)) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: 45d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (18) (6964) Lian: And lightning bursts through it like the koolaidman as the setting restores itself to normal around them (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "OH YEEEEEEAH." (6990) Ceylin: "Now take us back to Denandsor, we have to get to that army of ghosts." (6966) Niet: Niet maintains a clinch, or tries to do so. (6964) Lian: (niet should roll dice) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: She puts her swords back where they belong and gives Ceylin the most pissed off look ever before hauling her onto her shoulders and flying. (6966) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,5,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (5) 45-22+7 (6964) Lian: *ceylin and Lightning hear clapping* (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "...shit." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shit, what was that. Shit." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "IT BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT IS." (6990) Ceylin: Ceylin just looks around for the source. (6964) Lian: There's a woman in white robes like a priest from Sjian, "That was most impressive" (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,4,4,3,3,3,2 = (2) (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "...oh, you're not who I thought you were. Who the hell are you?" (6990) Ceylin: "Yeah, I'm impressive like that." (6964) Lian: "I am Sijan's Gift" (6964) Lian: Niets machine fails to escape yet again, its made of fail.. litterally (6966) Niet: Juggs pounds. She's made of pounds, and jugs. (6966) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,6,5,1 = (3) (6966) Niet: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) (6990) Ceylin: "Judging by the clothes, I'd say you aren't just here to spectate." Ceylin is sort of... fidgeting as she restrains herself from killing everything in sight. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Is that a fucking epithet, or are you actually a gift?" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Calm the fuck down, lardass." (6966) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,6,6,5,4,3,3,3,1 = (5) Maintain clinch (6964) Lian: "MY Exaltation was a Gift to the Order from The Walker" (6964) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,5,4,3,2,1 = (3) (6966) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,6,6,4,3,2 = (1) Jugs pound! (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. Shit." (6990) Ceylin: (( BRB )) (6966) Niet: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (12) Jugs pound! (6964) Lian: Finally after much longer than Lightning and Ceylin the Juggernaut smashes the engine like a pinata of Necrotech causing the shadowlandsy effect ot fade (6966) Niet: "Good girl!" Niet pets the Juggernaught. (6964) Lian: I presume Niet heads back to the city? (6966) Niet: If there's nothing else of interest here. (6966) Niet: She does so. (6966) Niet: Riding on the dragon if that's actually quicker. (6964) Lian: ok (6964) Lian: This is why you need radio (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "So are you going to kill us?" (6964) Lian: "Why would I do that?" (6990) Ceylin: "Here to spy on the Mask, then?" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know, why are you here?" (6964) Sijan's Gift: "The Order wishes me to Observe. so I observe. The Walker also wishes me to observe. It does not go against my orders so I observe for him too" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Observe this." She flips off Gift times four. (6990) Ceylin: "Lightning, anybody ever tell you you're the world's worst diplomat?" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. You." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "And you're the world's worst fuck!" (6990) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts and turns to Gift. "Look, you want to observe, whatever. I've got more important things to do now than beat up people who aren't giving me a damn good reason. But I get the first hint that you aren't good for me and somebody's getting your head via courier." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes yakky hand motions. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "We should just kill her and paint your house with her guts." (6964) Sijan's Gift: "Neutrality is the Order's will. It is unlikely to be the Walkers" (6990) Ceylin: "Yeah, well. Don't look at nothing I don't want you to and you live." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are you gonna follow us?" (6964) Sijan's Gift: "No, I just watch for shadowlands to be made" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. Well, we fucked this up good." (6964) Sijan's Gift: "presuming none of the others get involved" (6990) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, he's got another one of these things to the south." (6964) Sijan's Gift: "and if there were four?" (6990) Ceylin: "Huh?" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "There aren't four. There are two, and one of them has probably smashed Niet by now." (6964) Sijan's Gift: "Do you think you could handle four? Or Sx?" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (6964) Sijan's Gift: "Very well" (6990) Ceylin: "... let's just go. We got an army to kill." (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get the fuck on, then." (6964) Lian: anyway Lightning and Ceylin get back before Niet, but not before they are finihsed packing and shit (6964) Lian: What do you want to field? I think its late enough I don't want to do Mass Combat but knowing what you intend to bring would be helpful (6990) Ceylin: Probably Ceylin's mortal army and all the demons she can grab. (6964) Lian: what sort? (6990) Ceylin: The ones convenient in Creation, mostly. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will bring Footsteps and her nanny! And some teodjodjofjg. (6966) Niet: Niet'll see how long it would take for Sabine or anyone else to teach Juggernaught to hit things via. power instead of grace. (6990) Ceylin: That sounds like a job for Ceylin! (6990) Ceylin: 'THE TRICK IS TO GET REALLY ANGRY. AND THEN YOU GET ANGRIER AND HIT STUFF HARD.' (6964) Lian: I presumed Footsteps and Nanny are in Malfeas (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: We can get them baaaack... (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh, wait, we have less than a day. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Just the turdledurdles then. (6966) Niet: (Seriously, it'll have 48 to hit.) (6964) Lian: so you are going to feld a random mob of humans and demons? (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: hell yes (6966) Niet: Well, we have one magnitude 9 unit. (6966) Niet: Everyone has salt. (6966) Niet: Or as much as can be distributed. (6964) Lian: (There really needs to be a mechanic for "half your army decides to eat the other halalf" (6990) Ceylin: It's called 'Ceylin reminds first circle demons that she's higher essence than they are and is allowed to murder them by beating them to death with their own arms if they get out of line.' (6964) Lian: which is an effective drill tactic just saying "round up random demons" doesn't seem to be well drilled to not "Moral roll failed.. eat humans" (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: If they each only recruit demons of their own apatron wouldn't the two dots of influence help? (6990) Ceylin: Most of the ones that are actually in Denandsor would be the beetles that art basically a part of her army, so most of those would be a bit trained. (6964) Lian: Valt, its like this Say you were leading an army of crack heads and an Army of Crack (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: oh god (6964) Lian: Now the crackheads might be trained enough to be frightened enough of you not to take the crack (6964) Lian: which is why I was asking, Agatae aren't probably that bad to drill I mean they get distracted easy but they like flying so all you'd need to do is have people usd do that.. its the others that could be problems (6964) Lian: Teos, bloodapes. Neomah.. (6990) Ceylin: Yeah, I think Agatae are all we really have in Creation at the moment. (6990) Ceylin: Ceylin really needs to look into starting an honest demon army. (6966) Niet: We need to start a systemic mortal enlightening program too. (6966) Niet: Also set up artillary. (6964) Lian: How large do you want to field.. outside your monster? (6990) Ceylin: Not huge... most will need to stay behind to defend the city in case this is a feint. (6964) Lian: Magnitude (6990) Ceylin: I'm thinking 3-4. (6966) Niet: Magnitude increases by a factor of ten or so each time. Probably 1 less then whatever we could afford to do. (6990) Ceylin: Yeah, that sounds about right. (6966) Niet: Wait, that's wrong. (6966) Niet: That's other magnitude. (6966) Niet: Magnitude just doubles. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ...wat (6966) Niet: So a small unit one to two lower than what we could field. (6966) Niet: How many dragons could we field at most? (6964) Lian: You can field a full legion from your drilling and stuff. (6964) Lian: 5000 troops (6966) Niet: So let's field a dragon here. (6966) Niet: Unless anyone wants more or less? (6990) Ceylin: Probably Mag 5, then. (6964) Lian: and 100 Agatae that are trained vs the random ones you round up to fill out stuff (6964) Lian: Your long term problem is he has more ceiestial level combantants than you do (6966) Niet: Yeah, but everyone we PIM helps reverse that number. (6964) Lian: So mag 5 good drill, crazy retarded gear (6966) Niet: Yeah, and salt. (6964) Lian: how many demons? (6990) Ceylin: Probably just the agatae, since that's all we really have on hand. (6966) Niet: As a cavalry. (6966) Niet: Set Lightning up in a seperate unit using Ceylin's war? (6966) Niet: Or is that not allowed? (6964) Lian: cavalry would be one unit, Jugg another, and infantry third (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: If only we still had the swor. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: ...d. (6964) Lian: Ceylin is the only one with war, the Juggernaut isn't in danger. So directing those two is the problem (6966) Niet: Can't a unit piggy-back off another general's ability? (6966) Niet: And isn't Juggernaught a solo unit? (6990) Ceylin: Alternatively, doesn't Juggernaut have War for himself? (6990) Ceylin: It'd be kind of silly for him to count as a mag 9 unit and have huge penalties because he has no War. (6964) Lian: the Juggernaut is ok, your problem is commanding ground and sky at the same time (6966) Niet: Have Ceylin command from on top of a tower? (6964) Lian: nooooooo (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Have Lightning carry her around? (6966) Niet: Seriously, they did that in China. (6966) Niet: The overall leader would stand on top of a big towar and signal commands. (6990) Ceylin: That completely breaks mass combat, though. (6990) Ceylin: Since the attack rolls are the leader's augmented actual attacks. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin can stunt attacks. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Throw rocks and shake the ground and stuff. (6966) Niet: Leaders or leader+hero. (6964) Lian: and people didn't lead from towers in ancient china, they ran up with their army and slaughtered their way through the other guy's stuff until they dueled. I learned that from Dynasty warriors (6966) Niet: You mean ran substantially ahead of their army? (6964) Lian: Yes (6966) Niet: To get more kills? (6964) Lian: Also all General were Moe. (6966) Niet: My source is Water Margin, which is peripheraly related to Dynasty Warriors. (6964) Lian: all generals were moe girls! (6964) Lian: Seriously though, you ar eleading from the front which is how mass combat works... (6966) Niet: Niet's working on it! (6966) Niet: Or have a hero. (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: I GOT IT I GOT IT (6964) Lian: yeah (6965) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin can stunt throwing Lightning at the enemy. (6966) Niet: Nah. (6966) Niet: We just have Jugs walk into the center of their formation and go massive. (6964) Lian: at that point why don't you just carpet bomb them? (6966) Niet: But a general commanding the main force while his leuitenent executes maneuvers with a side cavalry seems perfectly reasonable. And heroes get extra attacks. (6966) Niet: Oh, that's only as solo units. (6966) Niet: And Flight is nasty. (6964) Lian: it would be a separate unit l.ead by a demon(presuming the cavalry is used) Ceylin would likely direct them ultimately but they wouldn't use her stats (6966) Niet: Yeah. (6966) Niet: And flight would be used. (6964) Lian: yes (6964) Lian: Si nagnitude 5 unit of mortals, and the 100 agatae? (6990) Ceylin: Sure. (6964) Lian: and you ar egoing with the mortals? (6990) Ceylin: Think so, yeah. (6964) Lian: How do you want ot use the artilery? (6990) Ceylin: You mean the saltapults? (6964) Lian: ior whatever she's bringing for massed salt fire (6966) Niet: Trebuchets! (6964) Lian: leave them to fire from the train for speed or set them up somewhere else? (6964) Lian: anyway 5 each xp (6964) Lian: kel if you can make your mass combat unit before next game? (6990) Ceylin: Yeah, sure. (6990) Ceylin: There's a new mass combat unit sheet on MrGone's site, I think. (6990) Ceylin: Should make it less painful. (6964) Lian: Alright ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights